1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to housings and more particularly to a housing which is environmentally protected so that (Central Office) C.O. protector modules can be used outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subscriber telephones and inside wiring have been protected from surges by the use of protectors in the form of overvoltage arresters. Those arrestors, also known as station protectors, are typically gas tubes which along with associated hardware are screwed into a housing. While station protectors do protect against surges, they do not provide all of the features available from the type of protector modules used at a telephone central office. Those modules, hereinafter C.O. protector modules, allow for the use of heat coils to protect against an overcurrent condition and are also capable of being partially removeable to cut off telephone service and yet still provide protection to the telephone line. This is known as the detent position. In contrast, station protectors protect only against overvoltages and do not have a detent position. Therefore, it is becoming increasingly desirable to use C.O. protective modules at the subscriber premises.
C.O. protector modules and the associated block in which they are inserted as well as other equipment such as terminal blocks, can be mounted indoors at the subscriber premises. In that case the protector modules and the associated block, as well as the cable pairs connected thereto, are not ordinarily exposed to undesirable environmental conditions such as extreme humidity, salt spray, etc. These conditions may cause corrosion which would interfere with the ability of the protector modules to perform the function for which they are installed. The basement or other location of a subscriber premise such as an apartment house, office building, etc. is very much like the telephone central office as far as reduced exposure to undesirable environmental conditions is concerned.
While C.O. protector modules and associated blocks can be installed indoors at the subscriber premises, telephone operating companies have found it more convenient to install them outdoors. Increased security has caused many of the indoor locations to be inaccessible to telephone company personnel. Mounting the protector modulues and blocks outdoors allows telephone company personnel to have access to them at any time of day. The outdoor mounting of the protector modules and blocks does, however, expose them to the various undesirable environmental conditions which may cause corrosion.
One solution to protecting the C.O. protector modules from the effects of the environment when used outdoors is to seal the modules. This sealing protects the modules from the environment but does not environmentally protect the block (including the cable pairs). In addition, an environmentally sealed module can be replaced by a standard, i.e., nonenvironmentally sealed module, as both types of modules can fit into the block. Therefore, any benefit that results from having an environmentally sealed module may be lost by either substitution of a standard module or corrosion occurring on the block and/or cables connected thereto.
It is desirable for use outdoors to have environmentally protected block and cables. It is also desirable to be able to use standard C.O. modules in such a block. Finally, it is desirable to environmentally protect the standard modules. The housing of the present invention provides such an arrangement.